


Ciclos

by kasomicu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark John Watson, F/M, M/M, Muerte falsa de Sherlock, RetoSemanalMotinFanficker, motinfanficker, pasado johnlock, reemplazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: #RetoSemanalMotinFanfickerTras la muerte de Sherlock, John había perdido mucho más que un amigo, su estabilidad mental era precaria y al conocer a Mary creyó tener otra oportunidad, sin embargo, su lado oscuro estaba poniendo todo en riesgo.





	Ciclos

John atusaba su bigote, mientras leía el periódico, Mary se masajeaba el hombro, apenas llegando, algo cansada luego de tener guardia nocturna. Vio a su novio, sonreía frente a lo apacible que lucía así, tan mundano e incluso gracioso con el caricaturesco mostacho.

—¿Todo bien en el mundo? —preguntó Mary por comenzar una charla, mientras calentaba un poco de lasaña del frigorífico en el microondas. 

John se giró, sorprendido por no haberse fijado en su presencia hasta oírla hablar. 

—Sí, dentro de lo posible, ¿te imaginas si pudiéramos investigar crímenes? Sólo figúratelo, tú y yo aprovechando nuestro tiempo libre ayudando a gente, así como por diversión —planteó John, con aire nostálgico. 

Mary sintió una agrura en la boca del estómago que al acentuarse le dio dolor, uno mudo que no se permitió mostrar. Abrió la puerta del microondas, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, sin responderle, comiendo en un mutismo abrumador. 

John sentía un deje de culpa, y se levantó del sillón, para acompañarla en la mesa. 

—Lo lamento —vocalizó el médico. Ella levantó la mirada, tragando para luego limpiarse con una servilleta. 

—John, te amo, y lo mucho que lo hago a veces me enceguece, al punto de perdonar lo que haces y vienes haciendo hace tanto tiempo, al principio me tomé con gracia el que me regalases un sombrero de detective, el que me incitases a tomar clases de violín con tanta vehemencia lo tomé como algo de pareja, ya que íbamos juntos a las clases, el que apostaramos nuestro nivel de análisis a las personas en el parque también lo vi como algo nimio, pero sé lo que haces, y no me gusta —explicó Mary, haciendo que John tragase saliva por evidente nerviosismo y un sonrojo que avisaba una latente vergüenza en su ser. 

—No entiendo lo que me dices —dijo John, haciendo uso de una descarada negación, y viendo hacia un lado, consiguiendo que el corazón de Mary se apretase en su pecho. 

—John, soy directa, franca, porque te amo pero también estoy cansada de que sólo veas en mí al reemplazo de tu amigo, si es que quieres seguir llamándolo así. Estoy dispuesta a comenzar otra vez, a darnos una oportunidad si pones de tu parte —pidió Mary, con determinación pero anhelo en la mirada, John era su segunda oportunidad en la vida y no quería dejarlo ir. 

John mantuvo su vista a un lado, sobre el periódico que leía y había puesto sobre la mesa, ella iba a reclamarle que la viera cuando siguió la dirección de la visión de su pareja, notando que no era un diario actual, era uno antiguo que tenía en la portada la noticia del fallecimiento de Sherlock Holmes al suicidarse. 

—Lo siento tanto, quizá no debí apresurarme en estar contigo, no sin sanar aún, sé lo muy inteligente que eres y esa es la razón por la que me fijé en ti, eres capaz, astuta y analítica, como él, aunque sin el abuso de sustancias y la falta de filtro —observó a Mary ahora, notando lo desubicado del comentario dadas las circunstancias—. No es tu culpa, quiero reiterarlo, y tienes razón, debo poner de mi parte, por el pasado nada se puede hacer, sólo mirar hacia adelante... Sherlock ya no está y mi mente debe dejarle ir. 

Mary tomó su mano por sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. 

—Déjalo ir, y date la paz tan necesaria para que estés bien contigo y me muestres al hombre dulce que eres, porque eres así, sólo que te falta aprender a cerrar ciclos, y lo entiendo por todo lo que has vivido, pero ahora empecemos bien, ¿sí? 

John sonrió de medio lado, notando que era cierto, debía dejarlo ya, y Mary era muy buena mujer, la quería mucho y no había necesidad de convertirla en él, porque ella lo amaba así sin ser nadie más que ella misma, simplemente debía seguir. Sintió en su bolsillo con la mano libre la cajita, había comprado un anillo de compromiso para ella, para que en algún momento pudiera dárselo, aun sin tener la certeza de cuando querría sentar cabeza, manteniendo la obsesión con orillarla a hacer todo como Sherlock, como si de alguna retorcida forma pudiese mantenerlo vivo así, pero él no era así, ese lado manipulador y obsesivo no era propio en él, y con ansiedad carcomiéndole por dentro, fue consciente de que debía pasar la página y seguir con su vida, con ello en mente, vio a Mary y acarició su mano. 

 

—Tienes razón, Mary. Déjame llevarte a un restaurante hoy para, si bien no compensártelo, al menos quitarte el sabor amargo de la boca —dijo John, Mary le sonrió y asintió.

John botó el periódico a la chimenea, dejando atrás todo lo que tuvo con Sherlock, si bien se quedó inconcluso, había sido decisión suya y él no tendría que cargar con ello por siempre, lo amaría y llevaría en su corazón como quien le puso de cabeza el mundo y le devolvió la vida, sin embargo, nada era para siempre y Sherlock no lo priorizó, su trabajo siempre estuvo antes y por eso lo dejó así. 

Con la cajita en el bolsillo, tenía la seguridad de que esa noche sería inolvidable para Mary, y el comenzar de una vida para John. 

Desconocía por completo quién volvería a su vida en aquel restaurante.


End file.
